<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me That by chaosform</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888985">Give Me That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform'>chaosform</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demands of the Qun, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demands of The Qun wherein the Inquisitor is impatient. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Me That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gatt's going on about how important the boat is, but it's just a boat. The Chargers are people. Not just people, but people the Inquisitor likes. They won't listen to anymore of this. They're not going to wait any longer to make this decision.</p><p>"GIVE ME THAT!", the Inquisitor yells, grabbing the horn to call The Chargers back from The Iron Bull and climbing onto his shoulders.</p><p>"CHARGERS, FALL BACK!", the Inquisitor yells from atop The Iron Bull's shoulders. </p><p>Everyone freezes. Then The Iron Bull chimes in:</p><p>"YOU HEARD THE BOSS, FALL BACK!"</p><p>The Chargers retreat up the bank, and Gatt turns around to address The Iron Bull:</p><p>"You've gone soft, Hissrad".</p><p>"His name's not Hissrad", the Inquisitor retorts from their place on The Iron Bull's shoulders.</p><p>"Not to mention it's better to bend than to break like that hard stick up your ass will".</p><p>"The Qun will never work with the Inquisition after this", Gatt reiterates angrily for about the hundredth time.</p><p>"The Inquisition works only with those soft enough not to break under the pressures of saving the world", the Inquisitor sniffs in disdain.</p><p>Gatt leaves, and The Chargers arrive to see the Inquisitor glaring at Gatt's back as he leaves.</p><p>"Your old friends suck, Bull." The Inquisitor pouts.</p><p>"I know, boss. You can get off my shoulders now, my knee isn't what it used to be", The Iron Bull complains fondly, smirking in amusement. </p><p>As the Inquisitor climbs down, The Chargers seem to come to a decision about whether to ask about what just happened. </p><p>"I don't want to know" Krem states decisively.</p><p>"That's probably for the best".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>